pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Туртурро, Джон
, Нью-Йорк, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = , , |гражданство = США |годы активности = 1980 — по сей день |направление = |киностудия = |награды = Каннский фестиваль (1991, 1992) «Эмми» (2004) }} Джо́н Ма́йкл Турту́рро ( ; р. 1957) — американский актёр итальянского происхождения, кинорежиссёр и сценарист. Играя в основном беспокойных и нервных персонажей, Джон Туртурро стал одним из любимых актёров среди поклонников артхаусного кино . Он активно сотрудничал с режиссёром Спайком Ли, приняв участие в его картинах: «Делай, как надо!», , «Девушка Номер 6», «Кровавое лето Сэма». А также, начиная с 1990-х годов, играл в фильмах братьев Коэн: «Перекрёсток Миллера», «Бартон Финк», «Большой Лебовски» и «О, где же ты, брат?». В 2000-х годах Туртурро принял участие в трёх частях успешного коммерческого проекта: «Трансформеры», «Трансформеры: Месть падших» и «Трансформеры 3: Тёмная сторона Луны» . В качестве режиссёра Туртурро снял четыре картины, а также был продюсером трёх художественных и одного документального фильмов. Биография Детство Джон Туртурро родился 28 февраля 1957 года в Бруклине (город Нью-Йорк), в семье строителя-плотника Николаса Туртурро и джазовой певицы Кэтрин . Мать Джона сицилианка из города Арагона, а отец в возрасте шести лет эмигрировал вместе с семьёй в США из итальянского города Джовинаццо. Джон рос в семье вместе с двумя братьями Ральфом и Николасом, который также является актёром. В возрасте шести лет Джон вместе с семьёй переехал в Квинс, другой район Нью-Йорка. Джон вырос на боксе и старых фильмах, которые он смотрел по телевизору. Его вдохновляли Кирк Дуглас, Берт Ланкастер и Зорро. В доме Туртурро всегда звучало пение мамы и старые истории отца о Сицилии, в этой атмосфере у Джона развился талант пародирования. Он изображал Джеймса Бонда и Эдварда Робинсона, а также пробовал свои силы в написании номеров, с которыми потом выступал на соседских вечеринках. Туртурро закончил школу и поступил на актёрский факультет , после его окончания Джон получил степень по актёрскому мастерству в престижном Йельском университете. Но найти работу актёра было трудно, поэтому Джон подрабатывал барменом и рабочим на одной из строек Нью-Йорка вместе со своим отцом. Первые работы в кино и театре Первой работой в кино для Туртурро стала эпизодическая роль в оскароносной картине Мартина Скорсезе — «Бешеный бык» . Следующую роль Джон сыграл в спектакле «Дэнни и глубокое синее море» знаменитого драматурга в 1983 году. За неё он получил престижную премию «Obie Award» 1984 года. В том же году Туртурро дебютировал на Бродвее, в знаменитой постановке «Смерть коммивояжёра». Эта работа принесла Джону известность, которая позволила более часто сниматься в кино. В 1984 году Туртурро сыграл эпизодических персонажей в двух фильмах и . В 1985 году Туртурро впервые снялся на телевидении, он сыграл роль в одном из эпизодов сериала «Полиция Майами» . После этого последовала отлично исполненная роль ведущего в фильме «Отчаянно ищу Сьюзен» с Мадонной в главной роли . Туртурро завершил год, снявшись в криминальной драме «Жить и умереть в Лос-Анджелесе» вместе с Уиллемом Дефо и Уильямом Петерсеном . Туртурро продолжил успешно завоёвывать популярность, и в 1986 году сыграл роль писателя в фильме «Ханна и её сёстры» Вуди Аллена, картина выиграла три Оскара . Затем Джон сыграл эпизодические роли в комедийной драме и романтической комедии . Осенью 1986 года вышла новая картина Мартина Скорсезе «Цвет денег», в которой Туртурро сыграл одну из ролей второго плана . Осенью 1987 года в прокат вышел фильм «Пять Углов», в этой картине Туртурро впервые сыграл роль, написанную специально для него. Джон сыграл психопата, который только что вышел из тюрьмы, где отбывал срок за изнасилование . Позднее Джон отмечал, что это была хорошая роль, которая помогла ему обратить на себя внимание прессы, а также, что ему очень понравился сценарий, написанный Джоном Патриком Шэнли. Той же осенью вышла картина «Сицилиец», которая была снята по мотивам романа Марио Пьюзо, Туртурро сыграл в ней одного из итальянских мафиози . Спайк Ли и Братья Коэн На Туртурро обратил внимание молодой режиссёр Спайк Ли, он пригласил Джона сыграть роль расиста в своём новом фильме «Делай, как надо!» (1989) , а затем и в следующей своей картине «Блюз о лучшей жизни» (1990) . В 1990 году на экраны вышел криминальный триллер «Состояние исступления», Туртурро снялся в нём вместе с блестящим актёрским составом: Шоном Пенном, Гэри Олдмэном и Эдом Харрисом . Джон сыграл свою первую главную роль в современной интерпретации Шекспировского Макбета картине «Люди, достойные уважения» . В том же году Туртурро пригласили сыграть одну из важных второстепенных ролей в оскароносном фильме братьев Коэн «Перекрёсток Миллера» . Джоэл Коэн впервые увидел Джона на курсах актёрского мастерства в Йельском университете, куда он ходил на выступления своей невесты. После съёмок в фильме Дэнниса Хоппера «Отступник» Туртурро рассказывал, что это был интересный опыт для него, так как режиссёр давал большую свободу действий для актёров. Туртурро сыграл главную роль в картине братьев Коэн «Бартон Финк», которая вышла летом 1991 года . Действие фильма разворачивается в 1941 году, главный герой, которого сыграл Джон, это молодой писатель, получивший заказ на сценарий для фильма о реслере. Но по ходу работы он впадает в творческий ступор, а всё вокруг превращается в сюрреалистический кошмар. За эту работу Туртурро получил «Золотую пальмовую ветвь» за лучшую мужскую роль на Каннском кинофестивале , весь актёрский состав удостоился хороших отзывов от критики . В фильме «Тропическая лихорадка» (1991) Джон продолжил своё сотрудничество со Спайком Ли, он сыграл роль итальянца Поли . В конце трудного года Туртурро вернулся на сцену, сыграв главную роль в спектакле «Карьера Артуро Уи» ( , автор пьесы — Бертольт Брехт). В апреле 1992 года вышла комедия «Недоумки», Джон сыграл главную роль адвоката Роланда Флэкфайзера . В том же году Туртурро снял свой первый фильм в качестве режиссёра, драма «Мак» удостоилась кинонаграды «Золотая камера» на Каннском кинофестивале, а также номинировалась на премию «Независимый дух» . Туртурро сыграл роль еврейского гения в недооценённой картине Роберта Редфорда «Телевикторина» (1993) , эта работа принесла ему номинацию на премию «Золотой глобус» за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана. В своих интервью Джон отмечал, что хотел бы ещё поработать вместе с Редфордом. В том же году Туртурро снялся в комедии , а также в провальной драме «Быть человеком» . В мае 1995 года на экраны вышел фильм «Найти и ликвидировать», в этой картине Туртурро работал с блестящим актёрским составом: Деннисом Хоппером, Мартином Скорцезе, Кристофером Уокеном и Итаном Хоуком . В мелодраме «Сумасшедшие герои» (1995) Туртурро сыграл роль мужа, у жены которого обнаружили рак . Осенью того же года вышел новый фильм Спайка Ли и вновь уже известный режиссёр пригласил Джона принять участие в картине. Туртурро сыграл роль детектива отдела убийств, работающего в гетто . Сыграв главную роль в комедии «Лунная шкатулка» (1996), Туртурро удостоился лестных отзывов от критиков . Многие люди всё ещё ассоциировали Джона с его прежними персонажами людей со взрывным нравом и характером, но новые работы Туртурро способствовали рассеиванию этого стереотипа. В музыкальной комедии Джон сыграл роль продюсера Джоэла Миллнера . Туртурро похудел на 13 кг, чтобы сыграть роль итальянского писателя, пережившего холокост, в картине . Осенью 1997 года на экраны вышел ничем не примечательный боевик «Lesser Prophets», в котором Джон сыграл одну из главных ролей . В 1998 году Туртурро принял участие в спектакле «В ожидании Годо», который поставили в театре . Затем на экраны вышел фильм — вторая работа Туртурро в качестве режиссёра, он же сыграл в ней главную роль . В картине Спайка Ли «Его игра» (1998) Джон предстал в образе главного тренера баскетбольной команды . Туртурро сыграл главную роль в комедийной драме «Гараж» (1998) . В картине «Шулера» (1998) Джон снялся вместе с молодыми звёздами кино Мэтом Дэймоном и Эдвардом Нортоном, а также уважаемым актёром Джоном Малковичем . В этом же году Туртурро сыграл одну из своих самых эксцентричных ролей, в культовой комедии братьев Коэнов «Большой Лебовски» он предстал в образе местного игрока в боулинг по имени Иисус . Тим Роббинс пригласил Туртурро принять участие в его авторской картине (1999) . В криминальной драме Спайка Ли «Кровавое лето Сэма» Джон озвучил Харви Чёрного Пса . 2000-е годы В неожиданно успешном мюзикле братьев Коэнов «О, где же ты, брат?» (2000) Туртурро сыграл роль одного из трёх заключённых, сбежавших из тюрьмы в 1930-е годы, других двух сыграли Тим Блейк Нельсон и Джордж Клуни. В другом музыкальном фильме «Человек, который плакал» (2000) Джон предстал в образе знаменитого оперного певца Данте. Туртурро сыграл эксцентричного, но гениального шахматиста в фильме, снятом по мотивам книги Владимира Набокова «Защита Лужина» (2000). В начале 2000-х годов Туртурро начал сотрудничество с актёром и продюсером Адамом Сэндлером, он принял участие в таких проектах Сэндлера, как «Миллионер поневоле» (2002), «Управление гневом» (2003), «Не шутите с Зоханом» (2008). В это время Джон сосредоточился на игре в коммерческом кино, он снялся в боевике «Возмещение ущерба» (2002) вместе с Арнольдом Шварценеггером. Но он не забывал и про свою давнюю дружбу со Спайком Ли, Туртурро принял участие в комедии , Джон сыграл итальянского мафиози. Впервые после долгого периода времени Туртурро снимался в роли представителя коза ностры, он отказывался от таких ролей, потому что хотел уйти от этого образа, но не смог отказать Ли. В 2004 году на экраны вышел триллер по роману Стивена Кинга «Тайное окно», Туртурро сыграл одну из главных ролей вместе с Джонни Деппом. Джон снял свой третий фильм — «Любовь и сигареты» (2005). Фильмография Актерские работы * 1980 — Бешеный бык / Raging Bull * 1984 — Экстерминатор / Exterminator 2 * 1984 — Парнишка из Фламинго / The Flamingo Kid * 1985 — Отчаянно ищу Сьюзен / Desperately Seeking Susan * 1985 — Жить и умереть в Лос-Анджелесе / To Live and Die in L.A. * 1986 — Ханна и её сестры / Hannah and Her Sisters * 1986 — Энтузиаст / Gung Ho * 1986 — Не в своей тарелке / Off Beat * 1986 — Цвет денег / The Color of Money * 1987 — Пять углов / Five Corners * 1987 — Сицилиец / The Sicilian * 1989 — Делай, как надо! / Do the Right Thing * 1990 — Отступник / Catchfire * 1990 — Блюз о лучшей жизни / Mo' Better Blues * 1990 — Состояние исступления / State of Grace * 1990 — Перекресток Миллера / Miller’s Crossing * 1991 — Лихорадка джунглей / Jungle Fever * 1991 — Бартон Финк / Barton Fink * 1991 — Люди, достойные уважения / Men of Respect * 1992 — Мак / Mac * 1992 — Недоумки / Brain Donors * 1993 — Бесстрашный / Fearless * 1994 — Быть человеком / Being Human * 1994 — Телевикторина / Quiz Show * 1994 — В поисках одноглазого Джимми / The Search for One-eye Jimmy * 1995 — Найти и ликвидировать / Search and Destroy * 1995 — Сумасшедшие герои / Unstrung Heroes * 1995 — Наседки / Clockers * 1995 — Любовь и мафия / Sugartime * 1996 — Девушка № 6 / Girl 6 * 1996 — Лунная шкатулка / Box of Moon Light * 1996 — Утеха сердца моего / Grace of My Heart * 1996 — Перемирие / La Tregua * 1997 — Темные лошадки / Lesser Prophets * 1998 — Звери и хозяин заставы / Animals with the Tollkeeper * 1998 — Большой Лебовски / The Big Lebowski * 1998 — Гараж / O.K. Garage * 1998 — Его игра / He Got Game * 1998 — Шулера / Rounders * 1998 — Иллюмината / Illuminata * 1999 — Исток / The Source * 1999 — Кровавое лето Сэма / Summer of Sam (голос) * 1999 — Колыбель будет качаться / Cradle Will Rock * 2000 — Свой парень / Company Man * 2000 — О, где же ты, брат? / O Brother, Where Art Thou? * 2000 — Две тысячи и ничего больше / Two Thousand and None * 2000 — Защита Лужина / The Luzhin Defence * 2000 — Человек, который плакал / The Man Who Cried * 2001 — Тринадцать разговоров на одну тему / Thirteen Conversations About One Thing * 2001 — Возмещение ущерба / Collateral Damage * 2001 — Обезьянья кость / Monkeybone (голос) * 2002 — Миллионер поневоле / Mr. Deeds * 2002 — Тайный Ход / Secret Passage * 2003 — Управление гневом / Anger Management * 2003 — Страх "ИКС" / Fear X * 2004 — Тайное окно / Secret Window * 2004 — Она ненавидит меня / She Hate Me * 2006 — Несколько дней в сентябре / A Few Days in September * 2007 — Ложное искушение (Добрый пастырь) / The Good Shepherd * 2007 — Вихрь / Slipstream * 2007 — Трансформеры / Transformers * 2007 — Марго на свадьбе / Margot at the Wedding * 2008 — Однажды в Голливуде / What Just Happened * 2008 — Не шутите с Зоханом / You Don’t Mess with the Zohan * 2008 — Чудо святой Анны / Miracle at St. Anna * 2009 — Опасные пассажиры поезда 123 / Taking of Pelham 123 * 2009 — Трансформеры: Месть падших / Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * 2010 — Щелкунчик и Крысиный Король / The Nutcracker in 3D * 2011 — Трансформеры 3: Тёмная сторона Луны / Transformers: The Dark of the Moon * 2011 — Где-то сегодня ночью / Somewhere Tonight * 2013 — Под маской жиголо / Fading Gigolo * 2013 — Игры богов / Gods Behaving Badly * 2014 — God’s Pocket * 2014 — Исход: Цари и боги / Exodus: Gods and Kings * 2014 — Каменные кулаки / Hands of Stone * 2015 — Моя мама / Mia madre * 2015 — Нелепая шестёрка / The Ridiculous 6 * 2017 — Трансформеры: Последний рыцарь / Transformers: The Last Knight Телевидение * 1985 — Полиция Майами / Miami Vice, сериал, эпизод «Rites of Passage» * 2004 — Детектив Монк, сериал, «Монк и три пирога» / Mr. Monk and the Three Pies, в роли Ambrose Monk (брат Монка) * 2005 — Детектив Монк, сериал, «Монк снова едет домой» / Mr. Monk Goes Home Again, в роли Ambrose Monk (брат Монка) * 2007 — Бронкс в огне, сериал, в роли Билли Мартина * 2007 — Flight of the Conchords, в роли самого себя. * 2008 — Монк и дело N100 / Mr. Monk’s 100th Case, в роли Ambrose Monk (брат Монка) * 2016 — Однажды ночью (телесериал) / The Night Of, сериал, в роли адвоката Джона Стоуна Режиссёр * 1992 — Мак * 1998 — Иллюмината * 2005 — Любовь и сигареты * 2013 — Под маской жиголо Сценарист * 1992 — Мак Продюсер * 1998 — Иллюмината * 2005 — Любовь и сигареты * 2008 — Beyond Wiseguys: Italian Americans & the Movies Аудиокниги * 2007 — World War Z, в роли Serosha Garcia Alvarez Награды и премии * 1984 — Театральный приз «Obie Award», performances, Danny and the Deep Blue Sea * 1991 — Каннский кинофестиваль: Лучший актер — Бартон Финк / Barton Fink * 1992 — Каннский кинофестиваль: Золотая камера за дебют — Мак / Mac * 1992 — Высшая кинонаграда в итальянском кинематографе, приз Давида ди Донателло: Лучший иностранный актер — Бартон Финк * 1992 — Кинофестиваль Сандэнс: Приз «Вклад в независимую интерпретацию» * 2000 — Ассоциация дилеров видеософта: Приз «Fipresci», «Две тысячи и ничего больше» * 2003 — Кинофестиваль в Вайн Кантри: Приз Чарли Чаплина * 2004 — Американская телевизионная премия Эмми: Лучший приглашенный актер комедийного сериала — Детектив Монк / Monk Примечания Ссылки * * Категория:Лауреаты премии Obie Категория:Обладатели приза за лучшую мужскую роль Каннского кинофестиваля Категория:Выпускники Йельского университета Категория:Выпускники Йельской школы драмы en:John Turturro